Best Of Friends
by TheImaginationAddict
Summary: 'We were born to be good friends, Anne.' What was said between Anne and Gilbert during the first half hour of that newly founded friendship? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here.**

* * *

><p><em>Halfway down the hill a tall lad came whistling out of a gate before the Blythe homestead. It was Gilbert, and the whistle died on his lips as he recognized Anne. He lifted his cap courteously, but he would have passed on in silence, if <em>_Anne had not stopped and held out her hand._

'_Gilbert,' she said, with scarlet cheeks, 'I want to thank you for giving up the school for me. It was very good of you—and I want you to know that I appreciate it.'_

_Gilbert took the offered hand eagerly._'_It wasn't particularly good of me at all, Anne. I was pleased to be able to do you some small service. Are we going to be friends after this? Have you really forgiven me my old fault?'_

_Anne laughed and tried unsuccessfully to withdraw her hand. _'_I forgave you that day by the pond landing, although I didn't know it. What a stubborn little goose I was. I've been—I may as well make a complete confession—I've been sorry ever since.'_

'_We are going to be the best of friends,' said Gilbert, jubilantly.'We were born to be good friends, Anne. You've thwarted destiny enough. I know we can help each other in many ways. You are going to keep up your studies, aren't you? So am I. Come, I'm going to walk home with you.'_

Anne laughed.' You don't know how much I could have used your help - especially with geometry! - these past two years. Oh how much trouble I had with that subject! I used to think it was a subject invented purely as a punishment for my sins. I'm ashamed to admit that I quite envied you the ease with which you seemed to learn it. How foolish our rivalry seems now, Gilbert! And yet, it was what inspired me to work so hard, you know. Oh how lovely the Lake of Shining Waters looks in this falling twilight!' She exclaimed suddenly, her eyes shining, ' And there where it winds away into the sunset -the light making it glow red and yellow and golden - it seems as though it's a path leading into the night sky, which we can follow to reach the stars.'

Gilbert smiled admiringly. 'Your name for it is so much more appropriate than plain Barry's Pond, Anne. Isn't it so bad that so often an incongruous name can take the pleasure out of a perfectly delightful thing? Your way is so much better. Even after so many years of living in Avonlea, I have never thought of naming these places anything other than what they've always been called, no matter how bland they seemed. Do you know that narrow lane leading up to Levi Boulter's old house? Some trees there are so crooked and bent; they've always reminded me of old men, so bent with age that they got tired of walking up to the house and stopped to rest, only to grow roots and stay there forever.'

'And the house itself grew weary of waiting for people to come and live in it, so it decayed in dejection' said Anne dreamily. 'Oh how romantic it is that we should have our very own ruin, here in Avonlea!'

'But that house is still a great blot on the landscape, seeing as it's built right by the road.' said Gilbert practically. 'The countryside would seem so much more picturesque if it were removed. But Levi Boulter will not have it removed; he thinks it's too much work. It would be wonderful if someone could coax him into having it removed, but like Mrs. Lynde says, that man is 'as stubborn as they come, almost as bad as the Yankees.'

Anne laughed. 'I must agree with Mrs. Lynde in this, though I don't all the time. The exasperating fact is that she is most often right; but she has a manner of speaking about everything in such a disagreeable manner that I always end up feeling contrary. Do you think we can try convincing him ourselves, Gilbert? Remember, Miss. Stacy always used to say that if there was a chance of a job being done well, there was no reason why it couldn't be US who did it that way.'

'I doubt if he would agree if it was just us who asked.' said Gilbert dubiously. 'Perhaps if many people put pressure on him… I've just had a splendid idea, Anne! We can make up a committee to try persuading him into hauling it down. It would certainly be more effective – he's BOUND to listen when so many people start urging him to do it.'

'Oh, I've had an even greater idea, Gilbert - let's start a Village Improvement Society!' cried Anne, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.' Diana and I were reading about it in a magazine sometime back - nearly all the villages have them nowadays. I think Avonlea is nearly perfect – but there's still a 'scope for imagination' left in some tiny corners of it. How splendid it would be if we could correct all those tiny flaws! None of the homes, of course – I think most of our houses would win prizes for their cleanliness' – with all the loyalty that the knowledge of Marilla's superior housekeeping commanded- 'but I'm sure we could improve some of the other places - like Levi Boulter's house'

'Yes,and the road leading to Carmody and White Sands too. I'm sure most of the 'young folks' would be eager about our Society, but don't expect too much from the old ones, Anne. 'Them folks which are old as they are don't like to be changed, and will not be', as Josiah Allen told me yesterday.'

'There's no harm in making an attempt', said Anne cheerfully, 'Let us win or 'die trying' as they say. We will have this to look forward to, along with our studies and teaching. Will you be staying at White Sands?'

'Yes, but I will be home on the weekends. What are your plans for the lessons you'll be taking, Anne? You are going to continue the Arts course, aren't you? We'll do it together. It's so much more motivating when one has company while doing something, isn't it? By the way, if I got you a strawberry apple tomorrow, would you accept it?' Gilbert asked,a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

'Yes, I would, and gladly,' said Anne,smiling. 'Strawberries always seem to me to be made out of the dreams of young mothers – they remind me of babies so much. Matthew was planning to plant a strawberry apple tree in the orchard this spring –'She fell silent, the wound still not old enough to have lost the pain of regret, of things that never would be.

'I'm sorry, Anne', said Gilbert hesitantly, 'Matthew was a good man. He was so silent, and shy, yet his absence seems to have left a void in Avonlea.'

'Matthew was always kind,' said Anne softly. There would always be an ache in her heart for that first kindred spirit she had found and lost.

The twittering of the night creatures brought her out of her reverie, and she realised that they had been standing all the while by the gate of Green Gables. Gilbert had fallen silent, as her mind had gone wandering away to those happy days with Matthew, but now he said, 'Consolations are such paltry things; a waste of words, for they can never compensate or console us to our losses. There is no use in appeasing ourselves by thinking that he did not suffer, when you consider that it would be better if he had not gone at all.'

Anne smiled at him gratefully. Gilbert understood perfectly.

'And yet, they are what help us move on. Come meet Marilla, Gilbert, she would love to talk to you-'

'I'll come tomorrow, Anne, with 'bag and baggage'. I'll get my books, and we can start our studies together and set about organizing the society. I'm sure we're going to have such good times from now on.' He smiled at her.

She watched him walk away in the gloom of the evening and smiled to herself. In the past two years, since she had repented holding that childish grudge on him for so long, she had often thought that Gilbert would make a good friend, but who had known that she would find another kindred spirit in him?

The soothing sounds of the frogs and crickets followed her as she made her way to the kitchen door, lost in thought, dreaming about the possibilities and potentials that lay hidden in the future – waiting to be found and reaped, and won, accompanied by the lessons that life would teach, and which the joy of worthy friendships would help achieve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The first italicized part is from the original. I've tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Please review and tell me of any mistakes or improvements ( and also if you liked it ^_^ )!**

**canadarocks and veronica : thanks for reviewing! :) I was glad to share it with all of you :)**


End file.
